La Prima Volta
by Lipush
Summary: A newborn's attack on Renesmee causes Bella to annihilate him. Her actions might trigger a vampiric uprising against the Volturi, once she's put to trial for unjustified slaughter. For the first time ever, the law-keepers might lose their royalty status...Because of the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Yes, so this is my first fanfic of 'Twilight'. I don't know what came over me, but after re-reading the books and watching the movie again, I had this crazy idea just surfing in my head, I had to give it a try.**

**I'll see where it takes me, please tell me what you think.**

**'Twilight' belongs to Stephenie Meyer, this fanfic is rated high T.**

* * *

**"Once I said I'd never given much thought to how I would die. A good way it is to die, I thought then, in place of someone I loved.**

**I was wrong.**

**Dying in place of someone you love doesn't always guarantee their safety after your demise. The wisdom is to trick death, to obligate it to pass over your dear ones.**

**To stare directly into its merciless eyes, and force it to look away."**

-Bella Marie Cullen, 3 years after the rise of 'The Asians'

* * *

_**'La Prima Volta'**_

_**(From Italian: 'The First Time')**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Torias was a fool to dismiss his inner senses as offhandedly as he did.

An inside instinct urged him to run, away from this unfamiliar territory, but as a newborn, his curiosity overruled his yet to be achieved carefulness.

He sensed a sweet odor, of blood, but one touched by something else as well, something he wasn't familiar with, and it was prurience that took over, as he didn't even consider withdrawing.

The blood, a touch of humanity in it, the scent driving him wild, was almost completely covered by another, more dominant scent.

What was it?

The dense forest around Torias warned of possible danger ahead, one he smoothly ignored. Interest awakening, the want to uncover the mystery of the rare blood-scent, pushing aside the healthy impulse to turn his back on this area, and run away.

The scent of another vampire filled the surrrounding green. at least two of them. The dominant one- a female.

As Torias was unmated, his mischievous smile appeared at that. But sticking to the woods were other scents, he could spot another, at least one male, and he softly growled at that, his still young legs pushed him forward.

The more intriguing scent was all over him at once. Yes, a touch of humanity, and he felt his throat bursting in flames, his venom flooding his mouth. But also combined with something else. A Vampiric scent.

He kept running, and that's when he saw it.

A small creature, ridiculously vulnerable, a figure almost floating in the woods. Like Red Riding Hood, this creature could not possibly imagine the danger lurking in the wild forest.

The aroma of humanity, pumping blood in her veins, filled his nostrils, torturing his dry throat; he did not pay enough attention to the different smell just sticking to the soft ground, the air.

This focus was on that small creature, the rare scent drifting off of it, a small female, as well, he noticed. But what different did it make? This little thing would calm his burning thirst, fact that it's a weakling little female did not matter much, only made it an easier hunt.

He leaped forward, determined to calm the fire inside, chasing down his prey. It's almost a crime that such an innocent small thing is here by itself.

Such a pity.

Torias felt like laughing.

He wished to make this hunt more interesting, but his mother always told him not to play with his food.

He could spot the creature closely enough then, as it stopped at its tracks. Turning around.

The young thing must have sensed the danger, oh, his prey wasn't fool, it seems, and Torias did laugh this time. His legs leaving the ground, he pounced on his seemly helpless victim, aiming for the delicate throat.

For a moment, the little one blinked, curiosity filling her as well, but she stayed motionless.

Why didn't she move? Tried to run away? Maybe he was too quick to rule out her stupidity, but while still being in the air, aiming for her, he felt a strong pain in his chest and shoulder, and his body was slammed into the rocks abruptly.

Shocked, furious, he turned back to challenge whoever was stupid enough to stand between him and his prey.

In front of him stood another female. Stronger and bigger than the intended quarry, but not something he couldn't deal with.

Yes, he recognized her scent as the other one he tracked earlier. Taking her in, he couldn't possibly deny her beauty. Her dark wavy hair fell on her back deliciously, her strong cheekbones, her stand. She would have made a fine enough mate.

Too bad he had to annihilate her, now, for her rudeness and stupidity. Denying him of his found prey? How dare this wicked and beautiful creature do such a thing? If thirst was tormenting her, she should have found her own, stealing a found prey is not an acceptable behavior amongst their kind, that far he learned already.

The rude thief bent forward, her stance is of warning, a possible attack position, and his annoyance turned to loathing and pure fury. Oh, she didn't just stole his food, but now she was about to attack him for demanding his respect?

He would definitely destroy her, now!

The potential prey stood aside, eyes wide, unmoving. Yes, Torias will deal with this one, and then have his late meal.

As his eyes drove to examine his strangely un-escaping prey, a snarl tore through the woods, and Torias turned his attention back to the larger female, obviously unhappy with being ignored.

She growled and snarled and moved forward, circling him, trying to separate him from his meal, which angered him even more. Her attempt to become the dominant one was not appreciated by him, at all.

"Go away," she hissed at him, a deep growl erupting from her chest again. Her eyes, of golden honey, unlike his crimson ones, were filled with wrath and menace. Her entire aura spoke of determination, clarifiying that she would not back down.

He wasn't planning on making it easy for her, "Not without my food, I won't," he seethed back.

Her lips twitching in rage and disgust, her body leaving the ground, she attacked.

That's when he realized, Torias was a fool to dismiss his inner senses as offhandedly as he did.

Being a newborn, he was sure of his strength, but this thing of beauty was strong almost as much as he, and her determination was admirable. Each time he thought about making a move toward his prey, she kicked and attacked again. Her teeth pierced his body as he roared and screamed and struggled. His own jaws locked in her leg and she cried out in pain.

But the pain only pushed her forward, the bites and growls and snarls enveloped the area like a blanket of wilderness.

He tried kicking her while she was still in the air, but the rude thing expected it. He suddenly realized, that even though he was still young, able to fight off the older ones easily, she had an advantage he lacked.

She was a fighter. Predicted most of his moves.

A sudden dread filled him. From attack stance he was suddenly on defense, and recognizing his weakening, the female stood stronger and even more unwavering.

Her teeth then dugged into his left arm, and pulled. As she tore his arm out, he yelped and then screamed in pain, couldn't possibly think of anything that can possibly trigger such cruelty.

Torias made a last attempt to even the odds, even though it seems she had the better chances of leaving this battle victorious. At his last attempt to reach his prey, she pushed the young creature behind her, holding it tightly, her teeth biting at him again.

That's was when comprehension kicked in, and he felt like laughing and crying simultaneously.

She wasn't fighting him over the right of feeding on this young prey. She was _protecting_ it.

And that's also when he realized, his senses fading slowly, how similar both their scents were. Blinking, his eyes playing tricks on him as he fell into the ground, his bewildered mind tried to figure out what exactly the young potential victim even _was_.

As his body shook and finally collapsed, the female bent above him, and growled again. He guessed he understood now.

The small creature approached, and he finally realized the huge mistake he made, coming here.

She was about to tore his limbs, one by one, he figured in submission, and he had no chance to overpower her now, not really.

He closed his eyes and waited for what's about to come.

* * *

The pleading look in the newborn's eyes urged me to finish my task quickly, but I had no intention to spare his existence.

A sudden panic almost drilled me to my place as I watched the bursting flames, but Renesmee's hand, holding into my own, was all I needed to find reason again.

This wasn't my known territory in the woods, but neither was it his. He had nothing to look for here.

His intention was clear. He sensed my daughter's blood and was obviously too young to realize she was a hybrid. His stupidity was not enough to save him, though.

I was a lioness, and the foreign predator has threatened my cub.

He had to be punished.

But I needed to take into account, that my destiny might not be far more different than his.

This was not my official territory, only reason for me being here was that my Renesmee insisted on running the wilds for a bit, my poor child was locked up for days after some of the new Quilutes almost lost control last week, too overwhelmed by their phasing.

It was dealt with quickly, but during those days we kept Renesmee close by, and she needed to stretch her legs a bit.

_'Where did this newborn come from'_? A quiet growl emerged from my chest again, as I watched the blaze melting his remains. '_What made him think he was welcome here'?!_

My Renesmee looked up at me, probably sensing my anguish, her little hand searching for my cheek.

The images she showed me in her own language conveyed her understanding. She was in danger, and I protected her. Nodding slowly, I caressed her hair, "It's alright, Renesmee," I pulled her close.

But was it? I made a foolish error. It was not really about Renesmee once the battle started, It was about this child's wounded pride. Should I have taken the risk of tricking him into our territory and finish him off there?

No, Renesmee would have been left unprotected, I couldn't possibly risk that.

Wrapping Renesmee in my arms, I sighed, considering. Attacking on unfamiliar territory in such a brutal way is not without consequence. My guess was, this foolish one was unmated, but was he without coven to avenge him? I surely hoped so.

In the last couple of years, since the Asian ones were defeated, the rules changed, and not in our favor. I had more than enough chances, which I used, wisely enough on my part? That question was still unanswered.

Yes, I remembered the Asians. Foolish newborns, sired by rival Chinese covens. The leading male of one was attacked and eliminated over territory, something that brought forward cruel fights, ones which ended up almost exposing our kind to the humans. The Volturi stepped in, of course, and the rules worsened ever since.

Any vampire slaying another of our kind without good enough reason, outside of their familiar territory, will be dealt with accordingly.

Is shielding one's offspring a good enough reason for the cruel Italian royalty? Renesmee was my only child, and I couldn't forsake her under any chance.

My hope was, I wouldn't need to defend myself claiming that, anytime in the near future.

I wish to never come across the Volturi, ever again.

* * *

_...TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So here is the second chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy, and please leave your reviews, criticisms and appreciation. I'd like to know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

The warmth of the flickering flames just barely touched my marble skin, as I made sure nothing was left behind us.

The fire died out, and my face left expressionless for a few minutes.

Then I blinked once, clearing my throat.

Looking down, holding onto my child's small figure, I muttered, "We have nothing more to look for in here, Renesmee; it's time for us to go home."

She nodded once, slowly, silently. I picked her up, in less than a second her small arms were around my neck, as I was holding her tightly to my back, and we started running.

As my instinct calmed, a twinge of fear prickled me slightly. I had no doubt, Alice will know what happened today, and that will bring forth a line of questioning. I could almost see in my mind's eye how Edward's face twists with worry.

Over the last few years things turned….difficult, for awhile.

Ever since T_he Siccitas_.

My body shivered slightly at the painful memory, not enough to alert my small child, though.

Those were some dark days.

For awhile, before the Asian incidents, some newborn vampires, covens, some loners, arrived at the forests, some of them dangerously close to the reservation areas. The Quilutes, as well as us, were….uncomfortable, by them, they were not even close to adopt the vegetarian way, and we considered forcing them out. Last thing we needed was risk of exposure, much less coming from newborn arrogance.

Some of them were chased away by the wolves, other chose to stay with the risk. Three covens, and two nomads. We struggled with them for some time, but at one point, it seemed Carlisle reached some sort of…understanding, with the uninvited.

But then the blizzards came, with them the struggle for survival. Things turned cold and cruel once we realized the main source of feeding was at a terrible shortage. Due to epidemics, tough weather, and our unexpected rivals.

A year and a half of Siccitas. Dryness and ache.

The first weeks were of optimism; if needed, we could wonder around and expend our fields of hunt. Not at all simple, with the Quilutes around, but possible up to some point.

But days into that dark period and we realized that are hopefulness was misplaced, our visions a bit too colorful.

Remembering the burning thirst caused me to almost twitch in pain and drop my child to the ground, as I forced this memory out of my mind.

Yes, that ache was a torment. All in all, it was knows that the vampiric thirst for blood is never truly satiated, the ache is always present and nagging, but in that time of shortage it became truly unbearable.

The flames in my throat demanded feeding, but my mouth was constantly dry and cracked. My family wasn't doing any better, for that matter, Edward and Emmet will tour the lands in search of wilderness, each day they came up empty will deepen the darkness in their black, nearly crazed eyes.

All of this I could almost endure, but those were my own child's wails of thirst each night, that nearly caused me to lose my mind. Little Renesmee, my little starved nudger, was still developing each passing day, her thirst increasing and I stood helpless, unable to feed my own child.

We had to change our dwelling shortly after, the final snap came, expectedly- from me.

Hanging around humans at the time was almost impossible, as their scent filled my mouth with venom, and forcing it down was torturing. One day, while visiting Charlie, a task which took every bit of remaining control, the most horrifying thing has happened.

I came across my own singer.

A boy of 10 years old, his blood so clean and inviting and mouthwatering, and myself almost crazed with thirst, it was a miraculous thing he wasn't drained a minute later, in-front of his mother and little sister.

Thank God for Alice and Edward being there.

The boy's name was Malcolm, that far I knew by then. Fate took mercy on him, he's still alive. Away from Forks, somewhere.

But after that incident it was clear to us that we had to leave, for awhile at least. Come back on better days.

And so we had, for 5 months or so, to visit the Denalis.

That was our salvation, truly.

But ever since the Siccitas, I took an inner oath, to never let my only child suffer through risk, starvation, or such physical pain again.

Being a vampire meant that I could, and SHOULD, do whatever was within my power, to protect my child from anything, and everything, threatening her well-being, as long as I still existed on this earth.

Same went for Edward.

As we approached the house, our family was already waiting. When noticing us, Edward approached immediately to take us in his arms, his fingers passing through my hair, then caressing Renesmee's head in all his familiar paternal way.

Looking around, I took in their expression. Alice seemed a bit fazed, probably from the vision I guessed she just finished having, Jasper tilted his head, both curious and cautious.

I guessed she told the rest of what she saw, which wouldn't surprise me. Carlisle seemed deep in thought, Emmet's frown was well visible, and Rosalie's stance was of anger and threat.

That came to me in the least surprise. While trying to be somewhat civil with me, Renesmee was the one she truly loved and cared for. In many ways, she thought of Renesmee as her own child, her own over protectiveness over my daughter shouldn't be tested by anyone healthy-minded.

As we gathered in the livingroom, Edward asked what happened. I tiredly repeated monotonically, "Newborn. Unmated, out of his own territory. He tried to attack Renesmee…-"

"…And?" Esme's voice was calm, not judging. But I had to tell the truth, …"And I took care of him."

Silence filled the air for a moment. "Newborn," Edward said then, thoughtful, "out of his territory, he didn't belong here. Nobody expects a trespasser to walk out of a fight unscathed once he attacks a coven."

…"It wasn't in our territory, Edward," I corrected him, even with having the feeling it was redundant, Alice would have known that, and so would they, "I should have dealt with this situation better," my forehead crinkled.

My daughter's hold on my hand tightened, and defeated, I said, "Rose, please take Renesmee back to her room. She's tired."

"Of course," Rosalie left Emmet's side, "C'mon, sweetie," she cood, and my child took her hand as they made their way up to the second floor, "Let's go to bed."

As soon as they were out of the room, I felt the need to apologize, my words directed to my leader and father, "Carlisle, I'm sorry," I offered feebly, "This got out of hand, I truly don't know what to say…-"

He raised a hand to shush me, "That's alright, Bella," he answered, shaking his hand, "You did nothing but what's expected of you. We're a family, but the only ones who truly understand what it is to be a parent, are you and Edward," he turned to look at my husband, who smiled weakly in gratitude, "You protected your child like every mother would. Our worry should be now of the possibility of him belonging to a coven."

Edward sighed, frustrated, "I saw him through Alice's vision," he admitted, "I don't recognize his face. He may belong to a coven, I can't tell. But my guess is, he wasn't sired enough time ago to know the rules, or otherwise he wouldn't be here. It may be that he's a loner."

Esme blinked, and Carlisle nodded, "Let's hope it's indeed the situation," he said, "I guess, Bella, that you took following precautions?"

I nodded once, "I deed what was needed," and said nothing more.

"Very well, then," Carlisle said, "Then I guess there's nothing more left to do. We leave it at that. If a possible coven might show up to avenge him, we will deal with it accordingly, if possible diplomatically. Since he was unmated, that might not cause us anymore problems, after all."

We turned back to our business, but I guessed what was Carlisle fear, as it was the same as our own. It's not a mate or a coven we should be worried about.

It's the long chocking arm of the Italian Volturi.

* * *

My head felt heavy as I snuggled into my husband's chest, relaxing. His fingertips trailed across my cheek and hair, his smile lightening my night.

So unexpected it was, them, when he shot upright suddenly, me following, "What is it?" I asked, blinking.

His relaxed face turned rigid, suddenly, then…alerted, and dare I say, fearful?

What was going on?

"C'mon," he said, then pushing me towards the hallway.

Rosalie and Emmet were haunting with Esme, Carlisle was staying an extra shift at the hospital. Only ones at the house were us and Alice, Jasper was outside somewhere.

We met Alice in the hallway, "Edward!" her face looked worried, "I guess I don't have to tell you?"

"What's going on?" I demanded to know.

Turning to me, Alice whispered, "The trespasser, his name was Torias. I'm afraid he does belong to a coven. A very well known one, that is."

"Which one?" I was afraid to ask.

"Avylin's," she shook her head.

If it was possible to pale even more as I already was, I would have.

Avylin.

How on earth did I succeed to get myself into those situations each time?

Avylin, The sweet one from Holland, had quite a reputation of choosing the strong and pretty males to serve her, changing them to basically become putty in her hands. The power of seduction and control of males what was infuriating so many of our kind around the world.

Also, Avylin, better known as the dear one of Sulpicia of the Volturi, as the two were cousins.

Edward's worry quickly converted to anger and anxiousness, which deepened my own. I killed someone of Avylin's coven. She wouldn't let that pass. She would inform Sulpicia, who would inform her husband, Aro…

It wasn't hard to guess what I must have brought upon us, now, "What do you see, Alice?" Edward demanded.

"The Volturi," she whispered, "They'll come here. They'll come for Bella."

I gulped, but forced myself to stay calm, for Edward's sake, if not for me, "Let them," I said. Should I feel shame for protecting my young? I had the most basic natural animalistic right to do so! "When will they be here?"

"The day after tomorrow," she answered.

I could see the thoughts running through Edward's head, his expression so clear, "What is that they wish?" he asked.

"A good enough reason for the killing. They expect Bella to give answers for what she did…." Alice blinked, unease filling her.

"Fine," Edward almost snapped, "We'll explain to them, I don't see any reason why it shouldn't be like last time, and then…."

"No, Edward!" Alice sighed, "This won't work. Aro felt humiliated after last time, he thinks now, after this, that we mocked the law. He'll expect this to go his way."

"Meaning….-"

"Meaning…" she took a deep breath, "The trial."

That was what I feared.

'The trial' these days, unlike the old method, is when the vampire has to face his or her crime in a public, humiliating manner in Volterra. The judges rules are hardly taken seriously, the idea is to give a sense of justice to the issue, and if a vampire is convicted of the crime, without any reason to why he did so, then…

In other words, if I didn't convince Aro that Renesmee's life was more useful than a pure-blooded vampire…I'll be executed.

* * *

_...TBC..._


End file.
